The End
by Super Dragon
Summary: X-over of multiple games. What starts as an ordinary "Defeat Bowser" type of day for Mario turns into something far more sinister as portals begin opening up that threaten to tear apart the video game world. I am accepting OC's from various games!
1. The Acceptances

Okay, this is an idea I've had for awhile and only recently sat down to plan this sucker out. If all goes as planned, this will probably become the biggest story I'll ever write (I hope).

This story takes place about three months after Chaos Tournament, written by IsaacGaretMia. If you haven't read that story yet, go do so because it is AWESOME.

Anyways, this story will be crossing over many games and as such, I have decided to accept OC's for the following games:

Sonic the Hedgehog, Zelda: Twilight Princess, Mario, Kirby, Fire Emblem 9 and 10, and Final Fantasy 7.

The number of OC's I'm accepting is subject to change and is still unknown even to me at this point. I can only say if you have an OC, submit it.

First, I want to say that for anyone who wants to submit an OC, you MUST have an account and an open E-mail address where I can reach you because I intend to converse with people so I can make sure I get OC's right. I don't want someone to submit an OC and then disappear from the face of the planet. Speaking of that, I'll need the following information for OC's.

Game: Obviously, I need to know what game this OC belongs to.

Name: It would seem pretty strange for me to refer to an OC as "That guy/girl", so give a name.

Nickname (Optional): Just something this character prefers to be called or a name that his/her friends call him/her.

Alignment: Basically, is your character good or evil? This will be important. If you want to say "Neutral", that's fine but please elaborate more on that since it's not so clear-cut as good and evil.

Gender: Duh.

Species: Even if it seems obvious, please don't forget this.

Home: Where this character lives.

Appearance: Describe ALL aspects of your OC's appearance from head to toe. Don't send me anything like "An orange Sonic" because that won't cut it. I need something to work with here. It can be similar, but there needs to be identifying traits about your OC.

Bio: When I say bio, I mean bio. I want to know everything there is to know about the life of your character up to this point of the story. Please be as detailed as possible. If there are other stories that the OC appears in, let me know.

Personality: Again, one or several word descriptions aren't good enough. Describe everything you can think of. What makes this OC go off? What does this OC like? What does this OC do for fun? Etc.

Fighting Style: If you couldn't tell from the description, there will be fighting in this story, so this is also crucial to how I write your OC's. Again, please be as descriptive as possible. One word answers aren't good enough for me to understand what you're talking about. You need to remember that I know nothing about your OC except what you tell me. Don't leave anything out.

Powers: Is there anything special that your OC can do? Try not to go over the top with this, as I don't want God OC's (OC's that just can't be beaten because they're too powerful).

Negative traits: Anything bad about your OC or something they do poorly at? Don't list "none" because no one is perfect.

And that's all. You can either send me a message with your OC or just leave a review. If I decide to use your OC, I'll send a message to you prior to me posting the next chapter. Please send in an OC even if you don't think I'll use it. You never know for sure, and it can't hurt. As one of my friends once wrote, "I don't bite...much."


	2. Update

**Notice: OC's are no longer being accepted from Sonic games as I already have enough of them, but OC's are being accepted from every other game I listed.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but I don't want to lean TOO far towards one game. If you have already submitted an OC, you may still feel free to submit another one if you so choose. Good luck! Oh, and I could definitely use more evil characters since I only have two evil OC's.**

**I'm not entirely sure when the first chapter will be posted because I don't want to start the story until I have all the OC's I want, so submit some if you have them!**


End file.
